Nora Bat
''"Why can't you just die already?" ''- Nora to Ash Fairchild. Adranora Bat, commonly known as "Nora", is a Daybreaker hunter and current leader of the Daybreakers. She is a member of the Restraint Faction, capable of morphing items or objects to her advantage. She works closely with Matthew Stark, who is supposedly her 'tech assistant'. Appearance *'Age:' 19/20 (actual age unknown) * Height: 5'8 * Hair: Brown. Usually tied up, with the fringe covering her left eye. * Length of Hair: At shoulder blades * Eye Color: A light brown. * Birthmarks, Scars, Tattoos: * Build: Athletic * Taste in clothing: Usually wears tank tops with jeans or cargo pants. Has a belt of which she uses for everything, and she never leaves home without it. History Little is really known about Nora's history. It is believed that she once dated Ash Fairchild, until the war between Nightcrawlers and Daybreakers broke out. It was when they were all forced to pick a side that Nora's cruel and calculating self started to show, mainly because her parents, either one or both of them, were the first victims of the war. In recent time, Nora has made a name for herself as a cold-blooded killer. Anyone the Daybreakers point her towards end up either dead, dying, or locked up somewhere with no escape. The most notable attempt on someone's life was her attempt to kill Ash (making her Liza Nightingale's "Number One Mortal Enemy"), but he is one of very few people to escape her alive, and is also one of few people to not be dragged back to the Daybreakers. It is presumed that either Nora could not bring herself to end him, or Liza was able to protect him. When former Daybreaker leader Marcus Devling was killed, people 'higher than her' chose Nora to take over command of the Daybreakers, much to the distaste of those around her. Divide was under her command and watch when Matthew Stark detected a bomb in Divide's Medical Bay wall. The evacuation of the base was only semi-successful, and it's destruction crippled the organization. Personality Described quite easily as a simple, uptight, ruthless bitch, Nora has a reputation as basically an "assassin for hire". People say that if she smiles, it's as if she is planning something evil. Nora is selfish. She will, if she believes necessary, leave her team members behind for her own advantage. Believes most Nightcrawlers to be evil. When the war broke out, her parents were one of the first few casualties. Hence, she believes that Nightcrawlers who aren't nomads and have picked their side of the war to be almost exactly like her - cold-blooded killers. Hobbies and Pastimes * Throwing knives ** Throws knives when she's happy, upset, angry, annoyed, tired. If Matt's not in the bed, she'll sleep with her knife. Her favorite knife's named 'Spike'. Likes * Raspberry soda * Her weapons ** Her belt included, Nora takes care of her weapons and belt as if they were her own children. Dislikes * Nightcrawlers ** Since the beginning of the conflict, Nora has the highest kill-count of Nightcrawlers. Family Both of Nora's parents were killed at the start of the conflict between the Daybreakers and the Nightcrawlers. She is an only child. Faction, Abilities and Skills Is proficient with knives. Nora loves her knives so much, that she has called one of them "Spike". Morphing Ability As a member of the Restraint Faction, Nora has the ability to change or 'morph' objects to her advantage. A classic example of this would be her belt, having been changed so many times that it's not a wonder that it hasn't fallen apart. According to Nora, morphing objects into a different shape is easier than changing it to a different object completely. Victims * Numerous amounts of Nightcrawlers off-screen * Unnamed Nightcrawler Trivia * Has a 'housemates with benefits' relationship with Matt Stark. * Is surprisingly close with Stark's family - or, at least, Matt's side. Category:Daybreakers Category:Hunters Category:People who use knives Category:Restraint Faction Category:Female Characters